The secret Origins of Felicity Smoak- Wayne
by missmysterious56
Summary: What if Felicity Smoak was adopted by bruce wayne after her mothers murder. And is hiding the fact that she is a vigilante from Oliver and team arrow? Her vigilante name is sparrow cause it is her favorite bird and birds are her favorite animal. T because of violence and cursing. (will include everyone from the batfamily and the main characters from arrow even if they died *Tommy*
1. prologue

Prologue

Hi! My name is Felicity Smoak-Wayne but team arrow doesn't know that… well they know my name is Felicity Smoak they just don't know the last part. They think they know me but they don't. Anyway currently I am currently sitting in the arrow lair. I refuse call it the arrow cave because that's a bat-family thing. And I don't want anyone to even connect me to the vigilante that left Gotham (me). I am a bat. I am part of the bat-family. I was the first protégé of batman, but definitely not the last.

After me came my little brother Dick, I was always happy when he came to live with us because I saw what happened with his parents first hand and I know how he isn't that confident. But he doesn't show that to anyone except for me out of fear for being made fun of. Dick has always been closer to me then the other siblings. Maybe it was the fact that we knew each other longest or that we both witnessed our parents die. (Let's just pretend dick was adopted if he wasn't in fact lets pretend everyone that wasn't adopted for the story!) Dick became the first robin and all his brothers followed I his steps. Then he became Night wing the protector of blud haven

Next is Jason who died and came back to life it's complicated Talia Al Gaul took his body secretly and resurrected him after he was killed by the joker huh I guess it wasn't all that complicated. Although he looks physically older now he will always be my little bro. When Bruce first brought him home I was PISSED. I could not believe Bruce brought home a kid for trying to STEAL the wheels off the bat-mobile. But I soon got used to it. Jason was the second robin and is the first red-hood.

After Jason is Tim after his mother died from drinking poison and his father in a coma for a good time Bruce became the legal guardian of Tim. After Tim's father awoke from his comatose state he decided that he didn't think he could take care of Tim, so Bruce adopted Tim. At this point in time I had already left for M.I.T. Tim became the third robin and then red-robin.

After Tim came Steph and Cass. My first response when I heard from Bruce that I was going to be an older sister in the family again I yelled in "who did you get pregnant" which of course ended with me getting grounded next time I was at home. Anyway they discovered the family secret it took a long time to convince Bruce for them to help continue the legacy but eventually he broke and gave up. They became Spoiler and Black-bat.

After Steph and Cass comes Damian. Damian is baby of the family. He was trained and raised to be a mini assassin. Despises Tim annoyed by Cass and Steph and okay with Jason Dick and I. But he's only okay with Jason because he understands how difficult it is to be around his mother. Dick because he knows about the whole thing with his parents and how it affected him. And lastly me because… well I am not exactly sure. But I think that it has something to do with being friends with his Aunt Nyssa.

I was adopted first only about two months before Dick was. I was 9 when I witnessed my mother's murder in our own apartment. We had just recently moved from Las Vegas. I was friends with Barbra Gordan who was in one of my classes because she also skipped one of the grades where as I skipped two. After my mother's murder he took me in for a while because there was no room in any of the orphanages and Gordan called Bruce and told him what happened but he already knew because he was there. So he decided to adopt me. He took me to the circus a week later when Dick's parents fell to their death. And then I got a little brother who was only six months younger.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bruce is so going to kill you when I tell him at the gala" I hear someone say as the walk out of the elevator. And that voice is all too familiar. The voice I was supposed to act like I didn't know even though I grew up with him.

"You are NOT telling Bruce Tommy." I growl at him "and what gala"

"Oh yeah Dick texted and told me to tell you that there is a gala and that I have to take you because and I quote he will kill anyone else that you try to bring and he trusts me."

"Good I can finally get out of this stupid wig! And you are no- Mr. Merlyn Mr. Queen will take you now" I quickly change topics when I see Olives last appointement walking to the door.

"Thank you Miss W- Smoak" Tommy says smirking while I glare at him.

"Tommy! What are you going here man?" Oliver asks hugging Tommy.

"I just came over here to say bye. I won't be here for a couple days because I have to go to some gala with my dad." Tommy responds looking at me. Basically telling me that there was something else going on in gotham and I was needed. Now is probably a good time to tell you that Tommy knows our secret along with the Lance sisters.

"Okay see you later Tommy." Oliver says walking back to his office. Tommy walks to the elevator but doesn't press the button to go down obviously waiting for something or someone as I see him give me a pointed look. I get up and walk to the door to Oliver's office thinking of a story to get out of work for the rest of the day and week.

"Oliver" I say walking in the office "I need the rest of the day and the week off my mother is sick and needs me to come to Vegas to take care of hr. I have plenty of vacation days and I will send you your schedule. As for our other job I will have my laptop." I walked out of the office before he could even ask a question. I grabbed my jacket and purse walked into the elevator where Tommy was waiting for her.

"Sara and Laurel are coming also they are waiting at your apartment."

"Mind filing me in on what is actually happening?"

"Bruce has been missing for a week and you siblings are freaking out. Damian thinks Talia is behind it. Sara is calling Nyssa to meet us in Gotham."

"So who is watching my siblings because Dick is in Blud Haven and Jason is no doubt in one of his safe houses."

"Alfred. Did we ever establish if he was immortal or not cause I think we need to upgrade it to god because he Is watching two assassins and one of them try's to kill the others"

"We need to hurry before Alfred locks them in their rooms. Remember that one time Malcolm and Bruce were away and Alfred locked you dick Jason and I all in the room."

"Yeah that was not fun especially because you didn't have any electronics and don't like closed spaces." The elevator doors finally opened and they ran out of there and to Felicity's car because Tommy had been dropped off by his dad.

*At felicity's apartment*

"It's about dam time" Sara exclaims as the walk into her house but they do not come empty handed. They arrive with four bags of big belly burger and a carton full of milk shakes.

"You're a life saver fee! I haven't had anything since this morning!" Laurel yells

"You're welcome. Do you have your uniforms? You also have your masks, shoes, clothes? Wait! Where are you guys staying?"

"Alfred is letting us stay at the manor says it needs more semi-normal people. And do you have everything that you need fee"

"Yeah I just need to grab the trunk from my room. When we get to the manor want to do dome sparring and gymnastics?"

"Gymnastics yes sparring with you no" Tommy says getting nods in agreement (I'm going to make Tommy a vigilante also what should his name be?)

"You never want to spar with me. We can make it 3 on 1"

"Fine" they groan when they finally agree. Whereas I squeal with excitement for sparing later.

"Be right back" I say jogging into her room and opening the closet that hold both her and Tommy's uniforms. Tommy had asked her to hold onto it because of the amount of 'vistors' he has come to his house and didn't want them to accidentally stumble upon it. I quickly grabbed it and gave it to Tommy and ran back to my room and grabbed my favorite outfit black jeans black booties a dark red shirt and a leather jacket.

"Good your ready Lis" Sara said opening the door Tommy was thankfully in the backyard and then was going out the side of my house cause that would be hard to explain.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are you two doing here?"

"NO! That is not the important question here. The important question is what the hell you are doing here at my door when I told you that I was leaving to help my mom." I yell at him using my loud voice. Out of the corner of my eye I see laurel and Sara backing up further away from me.

"Uh I thought I would drive you to the airport?"

"That sounded more like a question and don't you think that I would have asked you for a ride to the airport if I needed it?" I see him open his mouth to answer, but I continue anyway. "Sara volunteered to take me to the airport and because Laurel is new to the team Sara brought her along to get to know me because she doesn't know anyone other than her ex-boyfriend and her sister, and wanted to get to know someone that she would be working closely with in the future. So thank you very much for your concern that was not needed so goodbye. Go away."

"Felicity I-"

"What just wanted to make sure I was okay yeah I am not cause you show up on my doorstep when I am about to go to see my sick mother who is the only family that I have left so good day _Mr. Queen."_ I walk to the car with tears streaming down my face.

*Back in The apartment*(3rd person .)

"Is she okay?" Oliver asks worried. He has never seen her so angry or sad.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OLIVER?" Sara yells at him walking to the car where Felicity was crying.

"Um well I guess I will go." Oliver says to Laurel and mumbles under his breath "because I am clearly not wanted here."

"It's not that it was a nice gesture but Felicity was right you didn't ask didn't warn her or anything. And her mom is home and really sick. Her mom has walking pneumonia. She has also been super stressed. She is practically the un- named leader of the team and basically runs your company." Oliver heard some words jumbled together but couldn't catch the meaning or exactly what was said.

*after Oliver leaves*

"Tommy you can come out of hiding now." Laurel says after locking the door and walking down the steps.

"Finally I thought he would never leave." Tommy says sighing in relief.

"I don't get it." Laurel says in exasperation.

"What is it that you don't get laurel?" Tommy asks once catching up to laurel.

"The fact that you can do a stake out with the bats but you can't wait 2 minutes while I get rid of Oliver."

"It's easy the bats scare the crap out of me, especially Felicity, Dick, Bruce, and Alfred because they have been in this business for the longest amount of time. Sure the others are scary but when those four let their emotions loose I want to shit myself. We should have never agreed to spar her in the first place now that her emotions are in the mix we may need to get Dick to help us exhaust her so that we don't end up in the hospital."

"Good point Tommy" Laurel says nodding her head agreement of what Tommy had said.

"Great! Now come on we need to get Felicity to calm down a bit and get to the airport. And I need to put this chest down it is starting to hurt my arms." Tommy whines.

"Come on Fee. Once we get back to the manor you and Dick can spar and do gymnastics together on the trapeze. Heck if you take most of your emotions out on Dick then the three of us will spar with you as well."

"How is it that you can face down the Joker without fear or fear showing on your face but once it comes to sparring Bruce, Dick and I you act like you are going to run all the way back home"

"Easy joker is insane and we know we can beat him. But Bruce taught us everything we know-"Tommy says

"So he taught me everything I know too. Well not everything but like fighting techniques." Felicity interrupts.

"He also taught you but he taught you when you were 8 as soon as you figured out so only after a day of living with him. And then Dick taught you gymnastics and you took gymnastics, and figured out how to combine the two."

"Yeah… but"

"You were also the first to figure out about Roy and how to develop the technology for a cloaking device so that it isn't visible for people to tell that the arm is really a prosthetic arm. You are the first person that Artemis trusts." (Artemis went to high school with Felicity they were in the same grade and best friends. Artemis ended up being Batman's protégé as well and already Having the knowledge of archery *they were basically inseparable and when Artemis' mom was in jail she lived at the mountain*)

"Yeah I guess." Felicity said gloomily.

"Okay let's get you into the car so we can get to the airport."

"WAIT! What about Roy?"

"Roy is waiting for us at the airport so let's go" Sara says impatiently

"But Saraaaaaa" Felicity whines "I don't want to get up I'm comfortable."

"Felicity I will carry you to the car if you just get off your ass and jump onto my back." Tommy says also starting to get impatient. Meanwhile Laurel watches this whole exchange with amusement.

*On the plane* (every one's thoughts)

Sara: I can't wait until I get to see Cass and Steph again! I haven't seen them in about 2 or 3 years. I mean sure I see Fee all the time, but I have to act like I don't know her but in reality I have known her since I was 7. And then when I moved at the age of 13 and Laurel was 15 thats when everything changed. I didn't have my best friends Steph and Cass with me. Laurel didn't have her best friends either. Laurel had a group of 4 people. They were the supr smart pretty and popular girls that always had boys chasing after them but none of them ever noticed. It consisted of Babs, Arty, and Fee. I didn't have a nickname because my name is so short. Laurel was always Laur. Cassandra was Cass. Stephanie was Steph. And of course the boys had their own nicknames. But even after we moved Laurel and I would go stay at Wayne manor with Tommy during the summer. The boys of course had their own nicknames.

Laurel: I'm so happy! The superhero squad will finally be back together again. Internal squeal. Wait did I just squeal out loud? Is that why everyone is looking at me? Whatever! I think back to the summer that Sara and I discovered everything. That summer Bruce began to train us and he notified our parents apparently they had already figured out the secret. The summer after he had us pick out our code names I became Black Canary or BC and Sara became WC. We joined young justice Sparrow (Felicity's codename) was the leader along with Kaldur. Young justice consisted of…Wally Artemis (which Sara and I totally ship) Megan Conner Kaldur, Fee Dick Jay Tim Cass and Steph Oh and Tommy ( Tommy lived at Merlyn Manor but Bruce was his guardian).

*Train of thoughts while on the plane*

Tommy: Finally I can finally get some action! No no no not that type of action like fighting action. Oh jeez I think Lis is starting to rub off on me. Although she is super cute, I wonder if she feels the same way. O she's taking off her wig. I prefer her actual hair. She looks ever hotter without her blond hair. But I don't have a death wish. I don't want to die from the hands of her brothers who are by the way too over protective.

Felicity: I wonder why Sara looks constipated and why Laurel squealed randomly and tried to cover it with a cough. And will Tommy stop looking at me blushing but looking scared like what the fuck! Shit I said that all out loud didn't I? Oh well I think to my self

And with that the plane is filled with laughter, all of three them laughing nearly crying at the memories. The memories of the long summer nights, and the times that they had spent on young justice together.

Or it was until Felicity's phone rang at the same time the plane hitched and started going down….


	4. Chapter 3

"Who is calling me?" Felicity wonders out loud while she searches for her phone.

"Felicity, I believe the most important question is… What alarm is going off? Or m personal favorite question at the moment. Why do I get the feeling that we are about to crash land in the middle of the country? We aren't even halfway there!" Sara corrects. Felicity ignores the correction and rolls her eyes. While she continues to search for her missing phone.

"Calm down Sara it's not like none of us has not jumped out of the plane before," Tommy says trying to reassure Sara. Looking in the direction of Felicity, Tommy says "Your phone is under your left thigh."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner why?"

"One because I thought you knew and two I am a little preoccupied." Showing the image of a game ended flappy bird.

"Oh did you beat your high score?" Felicity asks excitedly. Chuckling a bid Tommy shakes his head no.

"Focus Felicity, who is on the phone, " Laurel asks.

"It's just Roy," Felicity says looking towards laurel.

"SHIT ITS ROY!" The four of them all shout. Not paying attention at all to the flashing red lights in the private jet or that one of the pilots that were piloting the plane ran past them grabbed a parachute and as soon as he got the straps on jumped out of the plane.

"Hey, Roy what's up?" Felicity asks sheepishly.

"Oh, so you figured this was going to happen so you ask Dick to send a ticket to you, and you are taking that plane to get to Gotham," Felicity repeats so the other three people on the plane that should know knew. "Yes it probably wouls be easier to just put you on speaker phone, but I am too lazy at the moment." At this Sara, Tommy, and Laurel starts chuckling. "Listen to Roy can you be a doll and tell Dick to expect a call and ass kicking from me later? Why? Because the plane that we are on to Gotham is about to go down and there are only two parachutes and Oliver is being a little shit. Snooping in my business I am pretty sure that he is going to look around my apartment later. Oliver thinks he knows secrets but he doesn't I do my whole family is we are the masters of keeping secrets especially from each other. He thinks he knows messes up he hasn't seen my level of messed up yet. The best part is that he thinks he is keeping me safe, but in reality, it is the other way around. Oh, and for the record, I have way more enemies than him don't you agree? Okay, just don't forget to tell Dick." Felicity says hanging up the phone.

" Who raised you more Bruce or Alfred?" Sara asked the question that had been bothering her for years. truthfully she could have asked anyone in the family but she was the most stable out of all of them.

"It depends on what aspect Bruce is my father and he trained me and he took care of me and in a way, the team raised me too meaning Iris, Joe, Barry, even supes, and Diana, but Alfred dealt with all my mood swings when I was on my period. God remember when Bruce convinced Barry to give the talk because he felt awkward doing it himself, for his own children and Tommy." Felicity finished chuckling.

"Oh yeah, and my dad was there along with the two of us and he was laughing his ass off with Joe about how nervous Barry looked. The rest of the team was there as well and nobody but the people in the bat-family knew of Bruce's identity so he had the cowl on, but even with the cowl, you could see in his eyes that he just wanted Barry to do it. And Jason Tommy and Dick asked ridiculous questions they can think of, just to make him feel even more awkward." Sara said laughing with Tommy leaning against each other clutching their sides, from laughing so much.

"Oh, and remember how Jason asked what it was like to have sex. And my dad almost started to laugh so he had to walk out of the room." Felicity adds laughing and trying to even her breath out finally managing to call down along with Laurel who had also started to laugh. Tommy and Sara just started laughing even harder.

"Poor Barry was traumatized and when he finally told Iris what happened. That was one of the most memorable days ever."Laurel finishes the memory.

"When we find Bruce we should probably have him thank Iris for explaining everything Artemis, Barbra, and I. Bruce, was so close to making Diana explain it and I don't think that would have worked very well," Felicity says as she walks towards the parachutes.

"Does she even get her period?" Laurel asks genuinely curious about it. Sara and Felicity just shrug.

"If you want you can ask her the next time we see her, so probably at Wayne Manor before the Gala," Sara says. Felicity nods her head thoughtfully while counting the parachutes.

"Can we not talk about this anymore this is making me feel really awkward,"Tommy asks, reminding the three girls of his presence. "SO anyway how many parachutes are there Fee?"

"Um… It seems there are only two. I think the pilots each stole the private jet passenger parachutes instead of the ones in the front of the plane for the pilots."

"I call going with Laurel," Sara says suddenly and Laurel nods in agreement, quickly getting one of the parachutes.

"Okay fine," Tommy says evenly giving the sisters a glare as he reached down to get the parachute and started strapping it on. But Felicity noticed that he was blushing a bit, and has seemed to be acting differently around her recently.

'Oh well,' felicity thinks to herself 'Maybe I will talk to him about it before the Gala.'

"Come on Tommy let's have a race to get to land first."

"I am so in," Sara says as she straps herself onto Laurel. After Tommy finishes stumbling with the straps to the parachute pack Felicity quickly straps herself to Tommy like she has done this a thousand times (which she probably has) while at the same time ignoring the blush that appears on Tommy's face.

Opening the door to the plane Felicity yells "Are ya ready kids?" over the howling winds with her hair whipping in her face.

"Aye Aye Captain" Laurel yells silently thanking herself that she remembered to bring a hair tie and that her hair was up.

"I can't hear you," Tommy said continuing the quote from their favorite childhood TV show.

"Aye, Aye captain" Laurel and Sara scream in sync.

"Ready on three we will jump…ONE…..TWO…..THREE…..JUMP"

"Why did you say on three if you were going to say jump?" Sara questions as she fights the wind with her voice.

"I don't know? Probably the same reason Laurel didn't jump until I actually said jump." Felicity says back. Not only fighting the wind with her voice but also the screams of Tommy. "What the hell is your problem right now Tommy?"

"Oh, just the fact that the first parachute had a hole in it and we could have died," Tommy screams at me. "We are going to parachute into a lake. And we have no way of getting to Gotham."

"Relax Tommy, once we get to about 200ft above the water we are all going practice a maneuver into the water meaning we are going to unbuckle ourselves from the parachute and drop into the water. Then we will worry about getting in contact with the rest of our family."

"Are we doing the maneuver?" Laurel asks. "Cause we haven't had to do this in a really long time and I am kind of nervous."

"Yes, laurel I think that we are all doing the maneuver. And relax we have done more difficult maneuvers than this with the family." Sara says in a calming way.

"Okay, we are almost at the drop site." Felicity says "We will drop on the count of three. And yes Sara we will actually drop on three, Tommy do the honors please."

"One…Two…Three." Tommy yells. Felicity and Sara unhook themselves from Tommy and laurel. Free falling into the water. Felicity does a triple flip and gracefully dives into the water. Sara does a single flip and does a double spin. (IDK I don't dive I run and play field hockey). While felicity and Sara did their fancy tricks Tommy and Laurel un- hooked themselves from the parachutes and free fell until they had to dive into the water. When they were all in the water they all just floated for a while before deciding to wade to shore.

"So, who won and got the most style points," Laurel asks.

"I think Felicity won the first time and you won the second Laurel," Sara says. We all nod in agreement Felicity excelled at many things because of years of practice and the training Bruce gave her to even think of letting his daughter out into the field. Laurel was always better at being graceful out of her and Tommy even though they had the same exact training; Bruce made all the girls train with elite ballerinas to become graceful. (Idk so don't ask I am making many of things up this is an AU after all).

"Hey Tommy, were all our mission suits still on the plane?" Felicity asks moving on to priories' right now.

"Shit. Yes, they were all still on the plane." Tommy says "Sorry girls."

"It's okay Tommy," Sara says sighing.

"It's fine we all have extras at Wayne manor." Laurel agreed with Sara. The three of them heard laughing from behind them. They turned to see felicity leaning against a tree laughing.

"Fee, have you finally gone insane?" Sara asks concerned

"No, it's just that none of you thought to actually check that I had grabbed the correct chest."

"So you didn't," Laurel says

"Correct! I had Dick come and pick it up because we all know how nosey Oliver is" Felicity's three companions nodded in agreement.

"So if the suits weren't in it then what was?" Tommy asks confused.

"All the candy from Halloween that I never ate and chocolate I received from Valentine's day last year. And a lot more candy. My precious candy is gone."Felicity says tearing up. Sara walks toward Felicity and hugs her.

"Let's call Dick and tell him to pick him up," Sara says

*Phone rings*

"Sup loser little brother," Felicity says into the phone. The rest of them all chuckle.

"What do you what sis, I am in the middle of training with Tim and Damian." Dick response was. And complains how felicity is only 6 months older so she should stop calling him a little brother.

"Are you all sparring against each other or one of the three 2:1?" Felicity asks getting distracted.

"All sparring against each other, we just started like an hour ago," Dick responds sounding annoyed.

"Well, that's nice. Prepare to get your ass kicked because I am pissed!"

"What happened?"

"Oliver and the freaking plane crashed and I am soaked."

"So that's why you called I'll have Barbra and Artemis track your phone and pick you up. Is Tommy there?"

"Yeah so is laurel and Sara. So tell Stephanie and Cass to come also."

"Okay, I'll just tell MM to get you in the bio-ship." Dick says "See you when you get back I will tell Alfred to make food as well so we can all go straight on patrol. Joker got out again."

"Of course he did," Felicity says sighing. "See you soon."

"Joker, escape Arkham again?" Laurel asks as Felicity as she turns back to her group of friends. The only response they got was a nod from Felicity.

"Only in Gotham" they chorus waiting for their ride to arrive so they could get food.


	5. Chapter 4

"so how do you want to pass time?" Laurel asks sitting down on a rock and ringing out her hair. Tommy was going to the bathroom somewhere in the woods near them and Felicity was braiding Sara's hair while Sara hummed a song.

"Well I don't know if you are up to it but I see a cliff and lake," Felicity says standing up after finishing braiding Sara's hair.

"RACE YOU!" Sara suddenly yells and jumps into the nice water. Tommy comes back and sits next to Laurel as Felicity climbs up to the small cliff and jumps off.

"We should totally remember this place it seems like no one knows about it." Tommy says turning to Laurel who nods in agreement.

"So what was up with you earlier?" Laurel asks also turning to face Tommy completely.

"Like in the plane?" Tommy asks earning a nod in response. "Thinking of how overprotective everyone in the batfam can get."

"Like the time a guy hit on Fee while Dick and Jason were there and they pinned him to a wall and threatened him." Laurel asks smiling at the memory.

"There is that and then that one time some guy asked Dick if he thought Artemis was hot and how the guy said totally wanted to lay her and Dick threatened him cause he talked about his sister in the wrong way. That guy was so dumb!" Tommy said

"Wasn't he the one that said Arty wasn't his sister cause she wasn't adopted like the rest of the 'freak family'" Laurel asked

"Yeah that did not end well for him." Tommy said wincing as he remembered the broken nose the kid had gotten that day from Felicity and the black eye from Dick for the comment.

"He got a broken nose from lis when he tried to kiss her right?" Laurel asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup then the bonus beating from the brothers." Tommy said. "Nobody ever tried to kiss any of them or say anything bad to them again."

"Good times" Laurel responds sighing in contentment. "So what is up with Bruce? you said something was wrong with him."

"Yeah, he's missing and not for a day cause that's normal he has been gone for a week or so." Tommy explains Felicity and Sara make their way back over and Felicity doesn't look happy anymore she slipped into one of her masks and her masks are hard to figure out.

*Felicity's Flash Back*

It's my birthday and I Have been wandering around the mansion an hour or so looking for Bruce

"Bruce?! Are you here? It's my birthday you know can you at least spend some time with me?" I shout after a moment of silence I give up and throw myself on a chair in the living room sighing. Out of all my time here I have not seen Bruce to often only in mornings for an hour and at dinner and sometimes he isn't there for dinner.

"What's up squirt?" Bruce comes behind me ruffling my hair and going to sit on a couch. I noticed he was limping a bit but didn't pay to much attention he seemed to get hurt a lot and I had my suspensions. "I hear it's your birthday."

"Yeah and I am bored" I say rollin amg my eyes

"Well… there is a circus in town today it's featuring the flying Grayson's." Bruce says in a bored tone but trying to hold back a smile as a large smile took over Felicity's face and her blue eyes began to sparkle.

"Yes yes! Can we go I have always wanted to go to the circus please I have never been pretty pleaseeee?!" Felicity yells jumping around the room. Bruce smiles at the 10 year old girl in front of him.

"Yes we can go but first I have to ask you something okay?" Bruce asks leaning back on the couch suddenly he starts to become nervous and almost backs out. Alfred randomly passes by and sees the look on his face and slaps the back of his head.

"Don't you even think about if!" Alfred says sharply before exiting. Bruce winces and Felicity giggles.

"I was wondering if s you wanted to stay here pementaly." Bruce says but it sounds more like a question then a statement.The smile that previously was spread across her face was wiped away. Bruce begins to get nervous again and quickly stutters out "But only if you wanted."

"Like adopted?" Felicity asks confused. Bruce nods his head yes hesitantly. Felicity makes a fake thinking face but a smile was tugging at her lips. "I am sure I could get used to living here."

"Come here squirt!" Bruce says and when she approaches he engulfs her into a bear hug. "Okay now go get ready we are leaving for the circus in half an hour."

When it was finally time for the main event of the flying Graysons I was sitting in between Alfred and Bruce. I was so excited I was jumping in my seat I have always loved the idea of trapeze and this act was the best circus trapeze act they didn't even use a net. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson went first and just as they were about to grab their son Dick who was my age the wires holding them on the bar broke and they fell to their deaths. I saw them hit the ground and watched as Dick scrambled down the ladder to his parents. I bury my head into Bruce's chest and he put a protective arm around me knowing that this was too much of a reminder of what happened to my mom.

"Stay with alfred squirt." Bruce says standing and exiting the tent. A few minutes later batman was in the tent. Alfred and I left to give statements to the police. As we were passing to go to the car I noticed Mr. Gordon with Dick and decided to go say hi… without telling Alfred.

"Hi Mr. Gordon!" I say smiling as I look up to him.

"Well hello miss Felicity." Mr. Gordon says smiling down at her. "You here with Bruce?"

"Yeah. but I don't know where he went he left me with Alfred." Felicity says Mr. Gordon nods in understanding.

"Well until he comes back why don't you wait here with Dick and I." Mr. Gordon says pointing to the boy who was gazing at them curiously. "DIck this is Felicity she was in the same situation a couple of months ago."

"Her parents died in front of her?" DIck asks despite the bad memories Felicity answers

"Yes, my mom was shot in front of me and Batman saved me. My dad left us though." I say sadly.

"Felicity you gave me a heart attack!" Bruce says jogging over. Mr. Gordon just chuckles.

"Bruce I don't think there is any 21 year old that could adjust to being a parent as well as you have." Mr. Gordon says ruffling the taller man's hair. Bruce just glared as he fixed his hair. Pulling Felicity into a hug he tells her to never do that again cause Alfred almost heart attack and Bruce can't cook. "Any way Bruce this is Dick, Dick this is Bruce when he was 10 his parents were killed in front of him."

"Hi Mr Bruce" Dick says shyly. Bruce just waves slightly. CPS approaches.

"Commissioner Gordon as sorry as I am to say there is no room in the orphanage he will have to stay in the Gotham youth detention center for a while until a spot clears for Dick to be placed in the orphanage." The CPS lady says. Bruces eye instantly darkened and Felicity gripped Bruce's hands tighter even gordon furrowed his brows. Dick looked on curiously at the change of the situation. It had been carefree and almost normal a few minutes ago now everyone was so tense.

"NO!" Everyone looked at Felicity in surprise at her sudden outburst. "Bruce can he stay with us pleaseeeeeee?"

"Yeah there is no way I am letting him stay in a detention center if I can." Bruce says sighing and looking between Dick and Felicity.

That day Felicity got adopted and Dick became her brother and a few months later Bruce adopted Dick as well.

*End of felicity's flash back*

"Fee you good?" Laurel asks shaking Felicity to get her attention.

"What?" Felicity asks paying attention to her surroundings once again.

"Laurel asked if you were okay" Tommy answers cutting off Laurel. "You spaced out for a minute"

"Sorry I was just thinking." Felicity says earning nods in response. "So you said that little D thinks talia is behind it right?"

"Yeah oh and there's another Bat that has not correspondance to us." Tommy says.

"Name?" Sara asks.

"Batwoman." Tommy responds.

"Having bat in the name is family thing she can have it if she joins us but if she doesn't i am going to have a problem with her because if she doesn't want to be associated with us she is going to have to change it." Felicity says irritation coming off of her in waves.

"Dick said you and him can talk to her about it later on patrol tonight." Tommy says.

"Gala?" Sara asks

"Two days time." Laurel answers not missing a beat.

"Company?" Felicity asks regretting it as soon as it leaves her mouth. Sara and Laurel smirk in amusement as Felicity winces as soon as it leaves her mouth. Tommy smiles sympathetically.

"Asking for you. They want you take over in his absence all they know is that he is sick. And you because the order Bruce left the company to you guys is by oldest to youngest. Also I am sure you don't want Damian to take over your company." Tommy answers. Felicity smiles a bit at the thought

"I was going to wait till we got to the manor to take of the wig but I can't take it anymore." Felicity says taking off her wig and throwing it into the river. Felicity's long jet black hair came cascading down her back. Just as Felicity went to pull her hair into a ponytail she winces in pain. The next thing that the other three notice is blood seeping through Felicity's jacket from her shoulder. "Are you fucking kidding?"

"Silent gun." All four of the group come to the same realization at the same time.

"Split up find cover attack if you notice a threat but only if they are armed and you know not to kill unless absolutely necessary." Felicity orders as she takes her batons from her under her shirt. Tommy takes a dagger from his waistband. Laurel and Sara both take their batons from their boots.

"Fine but not until you promise to take care of the bullet wound." Tommy says as Sara and Laurel nod their heads in agreement and back him up crossing their arms facing her.

"I will as soon as we get rid of this threat." Felicity says as she begins to walk away. She turns back almost as if she senses a protest from Laurel. "If you disagree I will make training your own personal hell."

Felicity continues on as if she didn't just threaten anyone and jumped into the water resurfacing near a cliff and begins to climb up moving in different directions because everyone know it's hard to hit a moving target. Tommy takes west and Laurel takes east leaving Sara to go west. Felicity was the first to come across one of the bad guys. The man decides to fight Felicity takes him down after only a swift kick to the stomach and hits him on the head with her baton to knock him out. After sweeping the area she finds no more guys. Felicity climbs a tree to see if she can find if anyone needs any help. She notices Tommy and Laurel heading back to where the first were hanging out. Laurel looked refreshed meaning she took care of a guy, but Tommy looked bored. After looking at the two that were heading back she notices Sara is in another tree and looking at something below her. After they infiltrate the threats hide out and took out the threats and gained more information they were finished. It turned out that they were a branch of cadmus. When they finished they contacted Superman just to let him know so he could help get the creatures to the new underground community.

"Fee!" A voice yells just as a blond launches herself at Felicity. Felicity reacted naturally and threw the girl on the ground. Felicity smiles knowing that she might get away with the shot wound, but also because she missed her little sister. "Sorry I always forget not to do that. But did you really forget your own sister's voice?"

"Sorry Steph but you didn't even give me a second to process whose voice it was" Felicity says as she helps the girl. Tommy and Sara notice a girl attempting to sneak up on Felicity.

"It's good at least we know that your skills aren't rusty from working behind a desk with Oliver two times a day." Steph says and winces at the wording she used the girl behind Felicity almost starts laughing.

"Nice wording Stephanie!" Felicity says smirking turning to the short haired brunette girl sneaking up her she says "Cass your footsteps are really loud"

"Hi to you too Lis. Are you bleeding?" Cassandra as she approached she was smiling but when she noticed the blood she stopped smiling immediately. The three members of the batfam watch as the three sisters reunite.

"Yes, anyway c'mon let's go kick some ass! Where's Babs and Artemis?" Felicity asks as they all make their way to the bioship.

"Why are you bleeding?" Babs asks as soon as Felicity steps into the plane.

"Guess I am not getting away with this after all." Felicity mutters under her breath before answering the question. "Silent gun Cadmus called sup it's under control."

"Chill she's fine she took a bullet to save my life thank god I was there or else she would have had to explain a whole lot of scars. She even faked being high." Sara says laughing.

"I remember that she looked so done when she got back to the apartment that night." Tommy says also laughing.

"Hey faking being high is harder than you think it is." Felicity says defensively.

"Hey I have a question how do you avoid Oliver finding out I mean he is hella nosey." Laurel says smirking.

"You have no idea how annoying I would have to go in that secret room so often just because he would decide to show up unannounced all the time. And he thought I was dead." Sara says becoming irritated.

"The only reason he knows I am alive is because he went snooping in her apartment one day to everyone else in the world except for YJ and JLA I am Ted or Teddy Rivers. Oh I told him I was sleeping on your bed." Tommy says turning to face Felicity.

"So that's why he asked me if I was sleeping with anyone. I snapped at him for even asking." Felicity said moving her nose in disgust.

"It was hilarious!" Sara exclaims.

"I hate pretending that I don't know." Laurel says as she sighs.

"Don't think that will be a problem any longer." Felicity says looking at her phone and groaning. "He needs Batman's help he is coming to Gotham and using the Gala as a cover up he asked for me to get him an invitation. Please kill me now. He is on his way to gotham right now. I am cornering him tonight to threaten him and all if you are coming out. This is a bat family effort."

"What about Bruce?" Steph voices her concerns over the talking team.

"Let him know that he is not important enough for Batman." Felicity says simply before turning around.

"Dramatic much"' Artemis says earning laughs all around and a glare from dramatic girl.


	6. Sorry

Hi if you are this I'm not sure if I will be continuing to update because my family life has been shit right now. My mom just came into my room and told me I ruined chrismas for everyone and that everything's my fault and that i should apologize and basically said once I go to college to not come back.


End file.
